Don't Leave Me Standing Alone
by Darkhope
Summary: When Serenity's mother becomes deathly ill, Joey doesn't want anything to do with it. Serenity then feels pain, hurt, and betrayal deep inside her. Is there someone else who could help her cope with the stress and stick by her? [SetoSerenity]UPDATED!
1. Overwhelmed By Depression

Darkhope: Hello everyone! I know I promised you guys another Humor/Romance fic, but I decided to post this one first. DON'T WORRY the other fict will be up soon, I PROMISE! AND, I DUN OWN YGO!  
  
Notes:  
  
This takes place several years after Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey and Mai are married, as are Yugi and Tea. Joey and Mai have 2 kids. A 10 year old son named Matthew, and a 2 year old son named Kenji. Yugi and Tea also have 2 kids. A 10 year old daughter named Kitai. And a 2 year old son named Michael (they call him Mikey for short). Both Joey and Mai's kids have blonde hair, and brown eyes, but Matt's hair is like Joey's (you know, sorta messed up hair, but cute.) and Kenji's hair is straight (but stringy like Joey and Serenity's hair, he's pretty much the cutest thing to ever walk this earth). Yugi and Tea's daughter has her mother's brown hair, but purple eyes (she is very pretty), and their son has blue eyes and Yugi's spikey hair.  
  
Now this fic is mostly about Serenity, and obviously Kaiba will be there too. ^_~   
  
Now....ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
*******************  
  
Don't Leave Me Standing Alone  
  
Chapter 1: Overwhelmed By Depression  
  
24 year old Serenity Wheeler sits in her bedroom alone, and simply gazes out of her window. It was not long ago that she had gotten a phone call from the hospital concerning that her mother had become deathly ill. She knew that her mother would most likely pass on. But she wasn't ready to give up hope yet. Serenity wanted her brother Joey to be there with her, and give her support. But Joey didn't really want any part in this because that their mother and him don't get along. Serenity sighed and continued looking out the window. It was beautiful outside, and she knew that her nephew Matthew would probably be outside playing soccer or baseball with Yugi and Tea's daughter, Kitai. Kitai seemed to have a crush on Matt for sometime now. Sometimes, Serenity wished she had kids of her own, but she didn't love anyone like that. So she didn't know when she would even get married, let alone have kids. The only man she was ever really attracted to was Seto Kaiba. Serenity blushed at the thought of his name, but then frowned knowing that Joey would NEVER approve of a relationship between her, and Mr. CEO. Serenity had told her brother about their mother, and how she wanted to see him, but Joey pretty much ignored the whole thing.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, Serenity had just heard the news about her mother. She was now on her way to Joey and Mai's house to tell them the news, Yugi and Tea were there also, so they would know about this whole situation.  
  
Mai and Tea were in the kitchen with their youngest sons, while Yugi and Joey were in the backyard playing baseball with Matt and Kitai.  
  
Mai and Tea were chating away, talking about "The Good ol' Days" (you know, Duelest Kingdom, Battle City, etc......) While Kenji and Mikey were in the playpen.   
  
Serenity had finally made her way to the door and rang the doorbell. 'Please, please answer.......' Serenity thought and hoped.  
  
Mai answered the door, and was a little surprised to see Serenity standing there.  
  
"Serenity?" Mai questioned, looking at her worriedly. Serenity looked terrible, she was tired and her eyes were red, as if she had been crying.  
  
"Mai.....Hey....I-" Serenity couldn't bring herself out to say whats happening to her mother. She then saw Tea. Tea walked over to her and Mai, and greeted her. Tea looked worried, and Serenity knew that Mai was too.  
  
"Hello Serenity. Whats the matter, you.....you look terrible...." Tea pointed out.  
  
"Hey Mai, hey Tea.....I know I do....um, where's Joey? I need to talk to him." Serenity said slowly, she wondered where her brother was. She was unsure of how her brother would react to their mother being in the hospital, but she was hoping he would care just a little.  
  
"He's in the back playing baseball with Matthew, Yugi, and Kitai." Mai answered. Serenity had a feeling that he would be outside. Joey was always an outside person. He would always love playing baseball, track, soccer, football, you name it. Even now, he would still love to play sports, and spend time with his son at the same time.  
  
"Oh." Serenity said quietly. That was all she could say. She didn't have time to wait for Joey to come inside. She HAD to tell him now, before it was too late.   
  
"What's the matter Serenity?" Tea questioned her. "You can always tell us about what ever is bothering you." She continued. Tea was right though, Serenity could always trust Mai and Tea with anything.  
  
"Well, it's about my mother....." It was hard for Serenity to get those words out, but she knew Mai and Tea would find out eventually. "She's.....she's deathly ill....." Serenity had tears gathering in her hazel eyes. Mai and Tea looked at her with concern.  
  
"Oh Serenity....I'm sorry......" That was all Mai could say for now, there was really nothing else she could say. Tea looked at poor Serenity. "Serenity......I'm very sorry too...is there anything we can do to help?" She looked almost desperate. Serenity knew that Tea had known Joey for a long time, so she was sure that Tea would want to do anything to help out. Mai being his wife, would help her out as well.   
  
"Auntie Serenity? You otay...?" Serenity turned around to see her little nephew Kenji look at her with his big brown eyes.  
  
"I will be." Serenity said gently, as she walked over to him, and picked him up.   
  
"Wealwy?" (Translation: Really?) Kenji questioned her. "Pwomise?"  
  
Serenity smiled for the first time today. "I promise. For some reason.....you always bring out the smile in me." Serenity said softly as she kissed his cheek. Kenji started to giggle, as did Serenity. Mai looked at her son and smiled at him. From the day Kenji was born, she knew he would turn out to be just like Joey. Always making Serenity laugh, smile, and of course love her. Serenity felt the same way. There was just something about Kenji that made you smile.   
  
"Well I really need to tell Joey about this....I mean, that's his mom too......" Serenity turned her head as tears began streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Want me to get him for you?" Mai questioned her. All Serenity could do was nod and say...... "That would be great. Thanks Mai."   
  
"No problem." Mai replied and smiled, as she walked out of the kitchen and into the backyard to tell Joey that his sister was there.   
  
In the backyard, Yugi, Joey, Matt, and, Kitai were having a catch with each other. Joey was throwing fast pitches to Matt, and Yugi was throwing pop-ups to Kitai. Mai then came outside and walked over to her husband and her son. "Hows it going?" She asked them.  
  
"Great mom!" Matt replied and smiled. Joey also agreed. "He's doing great Mai, you should see how da kid bats, he hits da shit outta da ball." Mai smiled. "Oh really, thats great, but Joey, your sister is here and she needs to talk to you."  
  
"Aunt Serenity is here? Why?" Matt asked his mother. Mai looked at her son. "It has something to do with grandma." she replied.   
  
"Ohhh....Is......is she okay.....?" He continued. Mai was silent at this point. She didn't want to lie, and tell him that his grandmother was alright. But she didn't want her son to worry. Joey could see where this was going. Right away he could tell something was wrong, so he spoke up. "Does she want to talk to me bout' our ma?" Mai simply nodded.   
  
"Alright. Matt, you go practice with Yugi and Kitai, okay? I'll be back in a minute." Joey said as he walked into the house to talk with Serenity.  
  
"Um...okay...." Matt replied blanky. Mai watched as Joey made his way into the kitchen. 'I hope he takes this seriously....' she thought. "Hey Matthew, why don't you show me how good you bat."   
  
"Sure mom!" Matt grabbed a bat and started warming up.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Serenity and Tea are sitting at the table waiting for Joey. Serenity still had Kenji in her arms. It seemed that she needed him in order for her to keep a smile on her face. Tea was holding her youngest son as well. Mikey was only about a month younger then Kenji. Joey then approached them with a surprised look on his face.   
  
"Daddy!" Kenji screamed, as his whole face lit up with a smile that could bright up the entire room. Joey turned his head toward his son, and smiled. "Hey little man. You keepin' auntie Serenity company?"   
  
"Uh huh!" Kenji said with his mouth open, and still smiling. "She seem sad, daddy......" Serenity was shocked to hear that remark coming from her little nephew. Joey tilted his head. "Serenity......are you okay? What do ya wanna talk ta me bout'?" Joey asked and seemed a bit concerned.   
  
Tea knew that the siblings would want time alone to talk about this. So she got up from the table with Mikey, and took Kenji from Serenity. "Come on you two." Tea told the two boys. "Where are we going mommy?" Mikey asked his mother. "In the other room for a little while" Tea answered. "But wa bout' auntie Serenity and daddy?" Kenji asked her with gleaming eyes.   
  
"Don't worry Kenji, your daddy and auntie Serenity just need to talk." Tea replied, but she was unsure of how this would turn out. She had a feeling that it would turn out ugly. "Bout' what?" Kenji asked. "Wow, you sure are filled with questions, huh Kenji?" Tea asked and gave a small giggle.   
  
So Tea took the two boys out of the room. But she was standing right by the door listening in on the conversation. (A/N: Sneaky Tea...Sneaky.... -_-')  
  
Joey and Serenity watched the whole scene. "He's so cute, Joey....." Serenity pointed out, referring to Kenji. Joey just smiled at his younger sister. "Danks sis. Now what did ya wanna ta bout'? What's wrong wit ma?" Joey asked her.   
  
"Joey......shes......really sick......Shes in the hospital!" Serenity fought the tears that were gathering in her eyes. "And the docters say that, she might-"   
  
"Die." Joey finished for her. "Yeah....." Serenity said with sad eyes. "And we have to go see her...."  
  
"I ain't seein' her."  
  
"WHAT!? BUT WHY!? JOEY, SHE IS OUR MOTHER!" Serenity half cried.  
  
"Cause she neva cared bout' me." Joey replied blankly.  
  
"THATS NOT TRUE! SHE LOVES YOU AS MUCH AS SHE LOVES ME!"  
  
"Den why would she take you when her and dad got divorced, and leave me wit dad. DAT MAN WOULD HAVE FUCKIN KILLED ME IF DA POLICE DIDN'T ARREST HIM!"  
  
Serenity couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears were now falling freely down her rosy red cheeks. She could remember that her father was a drunk. The smell of alcohol was always in the apartment when she lived there. And it would always make her sick. "I-I don't know.....but I'm sure she had her reasons!"   
  
"I doubt dat....you are her favorite kid, and you'll always be......" Now Joey had a sad look on his usually happy face. And Serenity could see that. "That is completely untrue.....SHE LOVES YOU AS MUCH AS SHE LOVES ME! Just like you love Kenji as much as you love Matthew....it's the same thing......"  
  
Joey was stumped there. She was right. She was mostly always right. But he still thought that he loved his sons a hell of alot more then his mother ever loved him. "Dats not da point sis.....me and ma neva got along, and neva will....."  
  
In the other room, Tea could hear the whole conversation. Even Mai, from outside, could hear the two siblings screaming at each other. Both Tea and Mai thought the same thing. 'Joey and Serenity fighting....that can't be good....' They both just hoped that it wouldn't turn out to be World War III.  
  
Serenity knew that her brother and her mother never got along, but she never knew that he felt THIS strongly about it. "Joey, was that what was bothering you? That you and mom never got along?"  
  
Joey now had tears in his chocolate brown eyes, but turned his head away to hide them from his younger sister. "I dun wanna talk bout' dis Seren.....okay? I dun even wanna be apart of dis."   
  
Serenity was shocked. "Joey....you can't leave me alone with this......"   
  
"I'm not tryin' to.....but.....dis is something I just can't get involved with.....sorry....."  
  
"BUT JOEY! THIS IS MOM WERE TALKING ABOUT! OF COURSE YOUR INVOLVED!" Serenity cried.  
  
"WHY DUN YA GO ASK DAT BITCH WHY SHE LEFT ME IN DA FIRST PLACE, DEN MAYBE WELL TALK!" Joey screamed back at her.  
  
Serenity was hurt now. But, at that point she had, had it with Joey's attitude. "FINE I WILL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! THIS IS NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL JOEY! GO TO HELL!" With that said Serenity rushed out of the house in tears, and ran to her apartment.  
  
Joey watched as she ran out the door. "Maybe I will...." He said quietly.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Serenity had tears forming in her eyes once again. She could still remember Joey's last words.  
  
"WHY DUN YA GO ASK DAT BITCH WHY SHE LEFT ME IN DA FIRST PLACE, DEN MAYBE WELL TALK!"   
  
She made up her mind. She wouldn't talk to Joey about this anymore unless her mother really wanted to see her son one last time before she dies. "Okay so...thats the plan.....and tomorrow, I visit mom in the hospital." Serenity said to herself. "Okay fine, Joey......I WILL ask mom why she took me and not you,...from so long ago......"  
  
*******************  
  
Darkhope: Alright, end of Chapter 1. How was it? Good? Bad? Sucked? *sigh*  
  
I know that Kaiba wasn't in this chapter, but he will be in the next one (that is if there is a next one, depends on how many reviews I get.). Serenity will go to the hospital and see someone there.....bet ya know who! ^_~   
  
And I would also like to thank my friend dark[x]dreamer for editing the first half of this chapter! ^^  
  
See ya next time! (maybe) Reviews? 


	2. At The Hospital

Darkhope: Hey Everyone! Thank you for all of those reviews! I really appreciated every single one of them. A couple of you reviewed and said that it was shocking to see Joey and Serenity fighting. To tell you the truth, it took me by surprise as well. In alot of ficts, Joey and Serenity have a good relationship and hardly fight, but I wanted to do something a LITTLE different. Don't get me wrong, Joey and Serenity have a GREAT relationship in this fict too, it's just normal for siblings to fight with each other at least once in their life.  
  
Now......on with the fict!  
  
Chapter 2: At The Hospital  
  
Serenity Wheeler was on her way to see her mother in the hospital. It was raining outside. She walked along the cold and dirty streets, alone and afraid. She tried and tried not to think about Joey, but it was just to hard. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe Joey would say that stuff about mom......It doesn't make any sense.........He would never yell at me.......Maybe something was troubling him." She said to herself.  
  
As Serenity walked along the streets, she heard the sound of a car passing by. She turned around and saw the car coming toward her. "That's Mai's car."  
  
Serenity stopped for a moment, as Mai pulled up next to her. "Hey Serenity, need a ride?"  
  
Serenity was so happy to see Mai. She didn't want to walk the streets anymore, especially alone. She was so cold, and drenched. "Yes. Thank you so much, Mai."  
  
"No problem, now get in the car, hun." With that, Serenity got in Mai's car and were still on their way to see her mother.  
  
"So Serenity, we are going to the hospital so you can see your mother? Right?"  
  
"That's right......"  
  
Mai looked at Serenity, but still had her eyes on the road. Serenity looked sad, and Mai could see that.  
  
"Mai?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Hm?" She replied  
  
"Did Joey say anything after I left yesterday?"   
  
"No, actually he went straight to bed right after you left. The poor guy was exhausted." Mai said softly.  
  
"Really?" Serenity asked in shock.   
  
"Mm hm....And speaking of Joey, I really didn't see him at all today. He left this morning. I don't know where he went though."  
  
"I hope he's okay.........." Serenity said sadly.  
  
Mai just grinned. "He better be okay, cause he took Kenji with him. If there was an accident, I don't wanna lose my baby. Or Joey either...."  
  
Serenity thought for a moment. She really wouldn't know how Mai would feel if she ever lost one of her sons, because Serenity herself didn't have any kids. But, Serenity knew that she would be devastated.  
  
Mai and Serenity had finally made it to the hospital. Serenity dashed to the front desk with Mai close behind.   
  
The lady at the desk looked busy but looked up at Mai and Serenity. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, do you know what room Mrs. Wheeler is in? She's my mother."   
  
"Ahhh, Wheeler....Are you Serenity?"  
  
Serenity smiled. "Yes, yes I am. How do you know?"  
  
"Your mother has told me great things about you and your brother, Joseph."  
  
"Joey? But......" That was all Serenity could say.  
  
"Speaking of Joseph, he was just here. He saw your mother."  
  
Mai and Serenity looked at each other with surprise. "But my brother HATES my mother."  
  
"Yes he said that. But he also informed me that he came here to see your mother not for himslef, but for you. Joseph seems like a great brother."   
  
Once again, Serenity had tears forming in her hazel green eyes. Mai smiled. "That's my husband....." She then turned to Serenity. "See, I knew my Joey wouldn't have the heart to hurt you. Maybe he did before but he made it up to you, didn't he?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "Yeah, Joey's the best."  
  
"But he still didn't apologize, huh?" Mai asked her.  
  
"No....he didn't.....I haven't talked to him at all today. I guess when he left his morning, this is where he came...." Serenity stated.  
  
"Guess so....."   
  
"Oh I haven't introduced myself. My name is Judy." The lady at the desk told them.  
  
"Well you know Serenity, and my name is Mai." Mai replied.  
  
"Hello Mai, nice to meet you. I heard you say that Joseph is your husband, right?"  
  
Mai nodded. "Yes he is.....Hey, by any chance did you happen to see a little 2-year-old boy with Joey?"  
  
"Oh yes, Kenji? He is your's and Joey's son, right? He is very cute. Joey brought him here so he could see his grandmother one last time before she died."  
  
Mai smiled. "Yes that's him." Serenity also smiled, but then frowned when she knew that her mother was going to die. Mai had told her that Matt was at Yugi and Tea's house hanging out with Kitai, so she didn't have to worry about where he was.  
  
"Well Serenity, your mother is in room 103. You may go see her if you like." Judy said to her.  
  
"Thank you...." Serenity then headed down the hall, looking for room 103. Mai decided it was best to let Serenity see her mother alone. She would go see Serenity's mother a little later, so she went into the waiting room.  
  
Serenity had finally found room 103, and knocked on the door lightly. She heard a soft "Come in" so she opened the door slowly, and looked in. "Mom?"  
  
Serenity's mother was lying in bed with covers on her. She looked warm, but weak. "Oh hello dear. Come in, come in."  
  
Serenity slowly walked into the room. She now stood right by her mother's bedside. "Oh mom.....I can't believe what is happening to you......How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'v been better sweetheart.....I'v been better.......But you don't have to worry about me, I lived a long life...."  
  
Serenity had tears flowing down her cheeks. "Mom please, please don't leave me.....I don't want to be alone....."  
  
"You still have your brother....."  
  
"But.....we kinda had a fight......." Serenity managed to spit out.  
  
"You and Joey fighting? I thought I would never see the day...." She coughed, and then continued. "I just saw him about a half hour ago.....he had Kenji with him."  
  
"Yeah, I know. The secretary told me....."  
  
"Judy? She is a sweetheart, isn't she?"  
  
Serenity looked at her mother sadly, but smiled and nodded. "Yes, she seemed very nice......"  
  
Her mother smiled. "Well my time is all most up....I would like to see Mai one last time....."  
  
"Sure mom. I'll ask Judy to tell Mai to come in." Serenity then left the room for a moment and asked Judy to get Mai.  
  
"Okay, shes coming." Serenity told her mother. Her mother nodded, and then saw Mai walk in the room slowly.  
  
"Hello Mai. How have you been, dear?"  
  
"Hi. Um fine.....I guess. I'm sorry about all of this......" Mai said softly.  
  
"Oh it's not your fault dear....these things happen....I'm old and I got sick......this is just the way god wanted it."  
  
Tears started to gather in Mai's eyes. She felt sadness strike her when she heard Serenity's mother say those words.  
  
"How is Matthew doing?"   
  
"He's great, loves to play sports."   
  
"That's good. Joseph was like that too."  
  
"Speaking of Joey....." Serenity started. "I would like to ask you one last question."  
  
"Yes Serenity...?"  
  
"Why did you take me instead of Joey when you and dad got a divorce?"  
  
She looked shocked to hear this question coming from her daughter. "Well sweetheart, I will give you the same answer I gave Joey."  
  
"Joey asked you!?" Serenity screamed.  
  
Her mother nodded. "Yes, now let me tell you before I go......"  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Well Joseph-" His mother started.  
  
"It's Joey, ma......." Joey was saying while he held Kenji in his arms.  
  
"Right, right....Joey.....do you have any last questions?"  
  
"As a matter of fact....I DO."  
  
"Go ahead...."  
  
"Why did ya take Serenity insteada me when you and dad got a divorce?"  
  
She sighed and looked at her son. "I knew you would ask me that eventually."  
  
"Well....ya got an answer for me!?"  
  
"Calm down, and don't start cursing. You will set a bad example for Kenji."  
  
"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! JUST HURRY UP! I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW!"  
  
"Gee wiz.....where did you this bad temper....? Well going onto what you asked me....The answer is simple. Your father WANTED you to stay with him."  
  
Joey looked surprised. "He WANTED me to stay wit em?"  
  
"Yes. And I really didn't have a say in the matter. It's only natural that the father would want his son to stay with him."  
  
Joey knew that was true. If he and Mai ever got a divorce, (A/N: THEY WON'T DON'T WORRY!) he certainly would want one of their two sons to stay with him.  
  
"I undastand, ma......But you still left me wit dat drunk.....he tried to kill me......"  
  
"Like I said I didn't have a say in the matter......"  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
"And that's what I told him....."  
  
Serenity and Mai were looking sadly at her.  
  
"Mom....."  
  
"Alright...it's time....I love you both dearly...."  
  
"We love you too, mom..." Serenity was starting to cry again.  
  
"I know.....and Mai? Take care of my son. He can be very childish at times, and not always think before acts."  
  
Mai nodded. She knew what she said was true, Joey was always like that. "Don't worry I will."  
  
Serenity's mother let out a giggle, then closed her eyes.  
  
"Mother....." Serenity sobbed.  
  
Her mother was gone. Nothing else said. Serenity ran out of the room in tears.  
  
"SERENITY! WAIT!" Mai shouted.  
  
Serenity ran down the hall. She wasn't watching where she was going so she ran right into.......  
  
"HEY WATCH IT!" A voice said.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry.....Mr.....HUH!?" She looked up and to her surprise it was....  
  
"Kaiba? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kaiba recognized Serenity. "Hmph....what's it to you? I remember you. Your the mutt's sister."  
  
"Don't call Joey that! And I just wanted to know why you were here! GOD!" Serenity screamed at him.   
  
"You amuse me.....But if you really want to know why I'm here.....my brother is in here......"  
  
"Mokuba? Why?"  
  
"He broke his leg while skiing."  
  
"That's horrible. I hope he feels better soon...." Serenity said sadly.  
  
"Hmph. Thanks.....Now I'll be going. I have important things to do, Wheeler."  
  
"My name is Serenity......" She stared angrily at him. Sure he was hott but she knew that she could never fall in love with the CEO.  
  
"Wheeler...." He smirked and walked away.  
  
Serenity decided she would go and visit Mokuba. "I wonder how he is feeling....."  
  
Darkhope: End of chapter 2! Wow that was pretty long, but oh well! YAY! Kaiba made his appearance. It wasn't much in this chapter, but believe me he will be playing a HUGE part in this fict, DUH, its Seto/Serenity! lol. Well see ya next time!   
  
Leave a review!!! 


	3. Hidden Emotions

Darkhope: I am SO sorry for not updating this in such a long time! But don't blame me, blame school!!! (nods)  
  
Seto: Lame excuse...  
  
Darkhope: Well excuse me! (sigh) CURSE YOU DAMN SCHOOL! FINALS SUCK!!! (ahem) Anyway....I LOVE the reviews! Thank you all soooo much! They keep me going, you know. Like inspire me to write more. Guess what? SCHOOLS OUT!!! I'm free!!!! Hooray for summer! Well before I keep going on and on and turn this into a 4 paragraph essay...Heres chapter 3! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Hidden Emotions  
  
Serenity walked down the hall, as she thought about the tall and handsome guy she just ran into. "How could I embarrass myself in front of him like that!? I'm such a fool!" Serenity sighed and continued walking, and looking for Mokuba's room.  
  
She stopped and looked at a door she was currently standing in front of. "Mokuba Kaiba." She read aloud. "Well this is his room." She slowly walked into the room.  
  
"Who's there?" Came a soft, gentle voice.  
  
Serenity stepped inside and sat beside Mokuba on the edge of the bed. "Hello Mokuba. I'm Serenity Wheeler, Joey's sister. How are you?"  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Hi Serenity! I remember you! You were that really pretty girl that Seto always talked about to me, and the people who work for us! And I'm doing okay, thanks for asking."  
  
Serenity had a shocked look on her face. 'Seto talks about me!? What does he say!? I hope its nothing bad...I really want to be with him....maybe if he likes me, we can! But there is only one thing standing in our way.....' She thought, then frowned. 'Joey.......'   
  
"So what brings you here, Serenity?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Well....my mother was here...and she just....passed away....." Serenity sobbed as tears began to swell up in her eyes once again.  
  
"Awww, I'm sorry...." Mokuba put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Thanks...your really sweet." She sniffed.  
  
"Thanks!" He giggled. "But I'm not twice as sweet as my big brother, Seto. I love him so much. He was the first one there when I broke my leg on the jump, skiing."   
  
"Seto!? Sweet!?" Serenity yelled out. But she couldn't help but smile at his words. It seemed that Mokuba and Kaiba have a very strong bond, much like her and her own brother's.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Yeah! And he sure has a lot of nice things to say about you Serenity." He smiled.  
  
"Really?" She questioned the young Kaiba.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Oh wow....I would have never known....." Serenity said quietly.  
  
"Well now you do." Mokuba smiled.   
  
"I still can't believe it....He talks about me, and is nice about it?" Serenity started blushing. 'Oh no! I think I'm blushing! I AM! I AM BLUSHING!'  
  
Mokuba looked at her strangely. "Ummm...you okay?"  
  
"Uh yeah...heh." She was still blushing at the thought of Kaiba. She knew that he was handsome, and any girl would fall for him. But she never thought that SHE herself would be the one to fall for Mr. CEO. She always thought Kaiba was a heartless bastard. A jerk with no life what so ever. The kind of guy that only cared about himself, and his fortunes. But now, Serenity could see that there was another side to Seto Kaiba. A soft side that loves his younger brother dearly, and would do anything for him.  
  
"Do you like my big brother? Cause your blushing pretty hard!" Mokuba laughed.  
  
"No-No! Of course not! And even if I did...We couldn't be together anyway...." Serenity trembled.   
  
Mokuba blinked. "Why not?"  
  
"Because of my brother...him and your brother never got along....they hate each other. So I KNOW Joey would and will never let me be with Seto. Heck, he won't even let me see him!"  
  
Mokuba remembered all those times his brother called Joey a puppy, mutt, or a dog. They all meant the same thing, but that didn't seem to matter to Kaiba. "Well...I have to admit...all those insults weren't very nice...but Joey wans't exactly nice to my brother in return."  
  
"That's because your brother was an ass to mine, first!" Serenity said raising her voice a little.   
  
"They were both asses to each other!" Encountered Mokuba as he raised his voice a bit as well.  
  
Serenity sighed. "What ever...I have to go find Mai....I kinda ran out on her when my mom died...so now I feel bad..."  
  
"Mai, huh? How is she anyway?" Mokuba asked. "I haven't seen her in years."  
  
"She's fine, I guess...She has two sons. Matt and Kenji. Matt is 10, and Kenji is 2. They both look like Joey, and are very cute!" Serenity squealed.  
  
"I had a feeling Joey and Mai would get together. It was destined to happen." Mokuba smiled.  
  
"You should hear Kenji talk! He is so cute!" Serenity smiled back, giggling.  
  
"Aww. Seto should see him, he needs to get out more." Mokuba giggled.  
  
"Hmmm...that may not be a bad idea...I'm sure Mai wouldn't care. But the thing is....I don't think Joey would want his son anywhere near Seto."  
  
"Why?! It's not like Seto would kill Kenji!"   
  
"I know....What I mean is that Joey might be afraid that Kenji might like Seto. And you know that Joey HATES him." Serenity said dramatically.  
  
"I just wish that our brothers could try to get along...that way we all could be happy." Mokuba sighed.  
  
"And I can't talk to Joey because wer're in a fight..." She said sadly.  
  
"A FIGHT!? YOU AND JOEY, HAD A FIGHT!?" Mokuba screamed, and was shocked as well. "Yeah we are...I know that it's big news....but we are...." Serenity responded.  
  
"I can't believe it....But what about Matt? Do you think Joey would care if Seto saw Matt?"  
  
"I think so. But Matt is no weakling. He is very strong for his age. And alot of girls fall for him at his school, including Yugi and Tea's daughter, Kitai."  
  
"Wow...Yugi and Tea have a daughter?"  
  
"And a son. He is 2, like Kenji."  
  
"Ohhh....Hey Serenity? Listen to me...I know what you are going through. Both of my parents died before I was even a year old! Then me and Seto got sent to an orphanage...Your lucky you didn't have that." He explained.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Mokuba...I never knew you had it so hard...It's just that....I don't want to be dealing with my mother's death alone!"  
  
"What about, Seto? He could stick by you, and support you! I know he would!" Mokuba smiled.  
  
"I wish there was some way I could believe that...I really do...but...Joey was the one that was suppose to stick by me...not Seto. Besides, I'm not allowed near him." She had stopped crying, but the emotion on her face was still screaming for more tears to come. "I really wish Seto was here..I don't want to be alone!"  
  
"You're not alone, Serenity....I'm here!" Mokuba tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Thanks Mokuba..." She sniffed.   
  
"And even though your brother won't really support you this time, there will be other times! And you can't forget the other people that love and care about you! Like Me, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Duke, Ryou, and Seto! And think about your nephews! They love you, too!" Mokuba put a hand on her shoulder. "We are all here to support you and get you through this."  
  
"Mokuba..." She smiled. "This means so much to me! I love you so much!" [A/N: She means in a friendly/brotherly kind of way, the pair is not going to change! This is still Seto/Serenity.]  
  
Mokuba smiled. "I think you should go find Mai, now. Just think about what I said."  
  
Serenity noded. "I will. And thanks for listening to me." She got up off the bed, and started walking towards the exit.  
  
"No problem. Oh and, Serenity....?" She turned around and saw Mokuba looking straight at her. "We're all here for you. Never forget that..." He concluded.  
  
"I know." She flashed him one last smile and left.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
She walked down the halls, trying to find Mai. 'Maybe I should talk to Mai about all of this, and about Seto...I know she would understand....'  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
Serenity turned around to see Mai walking up to her. "Serenity! Were have you been!? You had me worried!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mai! I well-" She couldn't think of a good comeback, so Serenity decided to tell the truth. "I went to see Mokuba."  
  
Mai looked at her sister-in-law like she had 5 heads. "Mokuba? Mokuba Kaiba?!"  
  
Serenity nodded. "Yes..."  
  
"Well spill! What were you guys talking about!?" Mai questioned.  
  
"I'll tell you EVERYTHING when we get back to your house."  
  
"Well okay then." Mai said. "Come on, lets get going then!"  
  
So then Mai and Serenity got in Mai's car, and drove away from the hospital. From now on, Serenity thought of the hospital as "hell" and didn't want to be reminded of what happened. But she knew that she would _have to_ tell Mai about Seto, and how Joey would react to all of this, even Mai probably knew Joey's reaction. But it was more then she _had to_ tell Mai about all of this. She **wanted to**. They were almost at the Wheeler's house. She was unsure that she should be going there, because fear struck her that Joey would be there. That fear sent chills up and down Serenity's spine. Mai and Serenity were now in the drive way. Mai parked the car and both women got out of it. They started to walk to the front door.  
  
Meanwhile in the house, Joey was in the kitchen making a sandwich for himself. Kenji was sitting at the table eating cereal, and of course making a mess. He spilt milk all over the floor, and had cereal all over him. "Oops..."  
  
Joey turned around and looked at his youngest son. "Aww Kenji! Ya made a huge mess!" Joey sighed and walked over to him. "Ah well...looks like ya need a bath now..."  
  
"No bath!" Kenji screamed.   
  
"I know ya dun like baths...but ya gotta take one!" Joey explained.  
  
"Daddy! I dun wanna take no bath!" Kenji cried, as he licked his fingers that had milk all over them.  
  
Joey shook his head. "Oh boy...dis is gunna be a long afternoon...."  
  
Kenji smiled innocently at his father. "Am I a bad boy?"  
  
Joey laughed. "Nahhh, you're a good boy. Ya just make a mess of dings!" Joey ran over and tickled him. Kenji was laughing hard. "Ahhh daddy! Stop! Hehehe." Joey stopped tickling him, and picked him up. "Now, it's bath time!"  
  
Kenji declined. "Nooooo.....pwease....?"  
  
"Ya know, I neva liked baths either...your grandma had ta practically chase me to get me to take a bath. But now I like dem. And you will too!" Joey laughed.  
  
"Nahh...I'll neva like baths...no way..!"   
  
Mai opened the front door, and walked inside, followed by Serenity.   
  
"Mommy!" Kenji screamed, from Joey's arms.   
  
Mai walked over to her youngest son and husband. "Hey sugar. What happened? Why is there such a mess!? You're covered in milk and cereal!" She explains, as she licks her thumb and starts to rub off some of the milk off of Kenji's face.   
  
"I dunno..." Kenji replies, shrugging cutely.  
  
Serenity looked amused, and smiled. "Ummm...hi big brother."  
  
"Hey sis." Joey says, as he turns his head away from her.  
  
"Ummm....you need to help me make plans for mom's funeral....okay?"  
  
"What eva."  
  
"What do you mean "what ever"? Joey, this is MOM'S funeral! You could at least say a decent "okay" then a crappy "what ever"!" Serenity yelled.  
  
"Hmph....what ever...."  
  
"Joey!" Mai yelled at her husband. "That's no way to treat your sister! Do you have any idea of how she's feeling!? And your setting a bad example for Kenji!"  
  
Joey just stared at her. Mai was right, AGAIN. "I have to give Kenji a bath, okay? As you can see he's a mess." Joey explained trying to drop the subject of his sister.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject, Joey Wheeler!" Mai was still yelling at him.  
  
Joey ignored his wife, and took Kenji upstairs for a bath. "I dun wan a bath!!!!!" Kenji cried.  
  
"He doesn't like baths, does he?" Serenity asked Mai.  
  
"Nope. Not one bit."  
  
"He got that from Joey...Mom told me that one time, she had to chase Joey naked, around the house to get him to take a bath." Serenity, once again had tears forming in her eyes. "Joey was such a stubborn kid....that's what mom always use to say..." She sobbed. Mai felt sorry for the poor girl. She sighed and put a hand on the younger women's shoulder. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "Yes actually...I know you would understand what I'm about to tell you."  
  
"Well...shoot."  
  
"It's about Seto....Seto Kaiba."  
  
Darkhope: Chapter 3, FINALLY DONE! Hope ya liked it. I have plans for the next chapter. (wink) Want me to continue? Then review! 


	4. Admitting The Truth

Darkhope: Hey Everyone! Thank you for all those reviews! You guys are the coolest! (thumbs up) I'm really getting into writing this story, ya know? Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Admitting The Truth  
  
"Seto Kaiba." That name echoed through Mai's head numerous times. Seto Kaiba? Mai had no idea that Serenity even knew the guy!  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" Mai asked her. Serenity nodded in return. "Yes."  
  
"What about him?" Mai was still in shock.   
  
"Mai? Can we talk in the living room? I'm really tired and I don't feel like standing up anymore." Her sister-in-law agreed. Both women sat down on the couch and Serenity started talking.  
  
"I've been thinking about this for some time now....And every time I think about it, I don't want to admit it...But it's just to hard! What should I do Mai!?"  
  
"Slow down, hun. What don't you want to admit?" Mai was now deeply concerned. She never saw Serenity like this.  
  
"I love him..." Tears flowed down her cheeks like a river. "I love him, Mai..."  
  
Mai stared at her in uttered shock. 'Joey is not going to like this.....' She knew it was true. Her husband and Kaiba **HATED** each other. "Serenity....I can't believe that you.....LOVE HIM!?"  
  
Serenity nodded. "Promise me you won't tell Joey....please?"  
  
"I won't. I promise. This is just between us." Mai was going to have a hard time keeping this from Joey, since she wasn't exactly the best at keeping secrets.   
  
"Thanks Mai. I just had to tell someone. I couldn't keep it inside me anymore!"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You know what? I was talking to Mokuba in the hospital. And he said that Kaiba talks about me. BUT, it's not bad talk! He talks good about me!" Serenity explained raising her voice a bit in excitement.  
  
"Wow? Really? That's unreal....Seto Kaiba, talking good about someone." Mai replied while rolling her eyes.  
  
"I know! But....I just don't know what to do....If me and Seto get together in the future...well that is if I get lucky....Joey will kill me! He would never let me see Seto." She said sadly.  
  
"Do you **really** love him?" Mai asked her. "Just think about it. Do you really love Kaiba?"  
  
"Well, I guess so...I never really knew what it was like to be in love until now. Hey Mai? How can you tell when your really in love?"  
  
"Well, if you really love someone, then you would want to be with them. You pretty much can't stop thinking about them. Being in love is a wonderful experience. Remember, if the guy ever asks you to marry him, you must remember that marriage is a big step. This is the person you're going to send your whole life with." Mai knew all of that was true, because she had experienced it herself. She knew that she had been in many unwanted relationships, and had received many unwanted kisses. However, when she met Joey, everything changed. Mai loved Joey with every piece of her heart. But, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Serenity. "And don't forget...if you lose your virginity, that's it! There's no turning back."  
  
"So that's how it is? Wow you must really love my brother a lot!" Serenity giggled.  
  
Mai sighed and shrugged. "Yeah....that's how it is....and I don't even know how I fell in love with that knuckle head anyway. It was just fate..."  
  
Serenity smiled. She knew Joey and Mai made a great couple from the start. It just took them a while to realize they loved each other. 'I wonder if Seto really loves me....'  
  
"Oh I almost forgot! I have to make plans for mom's funeral!" Serenity screamed.   
  
"That's right! Hmmm, well Joey won't help...So I guess I'll give you some money." Mai responded.  
  
"Oh know, I couldn't accept that. Thanks anyway." Serenity's eyes started to gather tears in them once again. The sadness and loneliness had gotten to her. She couldn't help but start to cry when ever she thought about her mother's death.  
  
"Nonsense! I won't take no for an answer!" Mai said as she winked.  
  
Serenity sniffed. "Thank you, Mai. I just really don't want to be dealing with this alone..."  
  
"Maybe you won't have to. I'm going to kick myself later for saying this, but go talk to Kaiba!"   
  
Serenity stared at the blond with shock. "WHAT!? JOEY WOULD KILL ME! I CAN'T!"  
  
"Who says he's gunna find out?"   
  
"I dunno, Mai." Serenity thought for a moment. This would be the perfect chance to see how feels about her. 'Maybe I could ask him for some money for mom's funeral, since I can't accept it from Mai....'  
  
"Follow your heart, girl. Go only where it leads. That's all I can tell you."  
  
-----------------------------------At The Kaiba Mansion---------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba was just released from the hospital, and was on crutches. Right now he was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Kaiba was on his labtop trying to work out some kind of business deal with an employee.  
  
"Hey Seto!" Mokuba was watching some kind of cartoon, but wasn't really paying attention to it. He was thinking about Serenity.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba replied, while still having his deep sea blue eye's glued to the labtop screen.  
  
"You know, Serenity's mother died."  
  
Kaiba looked up from his laptop and stared at Mokuba. "The Mutt's sister? What do I care...?"  
  
"Well Seto, I was thinking since you always have nice things to say about her-"  
  
"I don't like any Wheeler's."  
  
"But you said she was pretty!"  
  
"Maybe...but she's a Wheeler. I hate all Wheeler's!"  
  
"She is having a really hard time dealing with her mother's death. I feel bad for her." Mokuba said sadly.  
  
"Huh? Well what do I care....Her dog brother could stick by her." Kaiba said coldly.  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "That's the thing...Joey doesn't want anything to do with this! According to Serenity, Joey and their mother never got along."  
  
"Figures." Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Seto! Why don't you help Serenity get through this!?"  
  
Kaiba laughs. "Oh please Mokuba! No way! Like I said before, I HATE all Wheeler's."  
  
The young Kaiba sighed. 'You don't hate her, Seto.....'  
  
The Kaiba brother's were then interrupted by a gentle ringing sound, known as the doorbell. "Mr. Kaiba, sir." Kaiba's secretary, Mary called him. Mary was a blond women with blue eyes. She was young and pretty, and her long, wavy hair was down to her waist.   
  
"There is someone here to see you. A young brunette, may I add."  
  
"Send her in. And make it snappy!"  
  
"As you wish, Mr. Kaiba." Mary bowed.  
  
And there she was. The beautiful Serenity Wheeler, standing right in front of him. "Hi Kaiba..."  
  
"What are you doing here, Wheeler?"   
  
"Do you have to be so mean, Kaiba!? My mother just died!!!" Serenity screamed at him.  
  
"That's not my problem." He said still speaking as coldly as ever.  
  
"You're such a cold-hearted bastard!"  
  
"Then why are you here?" He smirked.   
  
"Well I was wondering if you could lend me some money for my mother's funeral....I mean, not for nothing! Maybe you could give me a job, or something...." She knew this was never going to work. Why would The Seto Kaiba, give a job to her? It wasn't fair.  
  
"I dunno, Wheeler...Why would I give you money?"  
  
"Please....I'll do anything!!!!"  
  
"Anything?" He smirked again.  
  
Serenity thought to herself. 'Why did I say "anything"!?!? Oh no...this can't be good.'  
  
Kaiba didn't really feel like being the bad guy today. So he decided to give her a chance. "I'll agree to give you the money, if you agree to look after Mokuba for a week straight. You know, since he is in a cast, he could use some company. While you're at it, you could help in elevators, or such."   
  
Serenity's face lit up with a smile. "Oh thank you so much!"  
  
"Hmph...what ever....but if you mess up, you will pay dearly. You got that, Wheeler?"  
  
"My name is Serenity. And I won't mess up, you have my word. Me and Mokuba will have a good time together! Right?" She looked at Mokuba.  
  
He agreed. "Yeah! We could watch T.V. and play some video games together!"  
  
"You start tomorrow. So go home and get some sleep." With that said, Kaiba turned away from the young Wheeler, and walked out of the room.  
  
-------------------------------Outside the Kaiba Mansion-------------------------------  
  
Serenity couldn't believe she got the job! And it would be a pretty fun job, too. 'I can't believe this is happening! I just hope Joey doesn't find out....' She was lost in her thoughts until she heard the sound of a car.  
  
"How did it go?" Mai asked Serenity.  
  
"Well, Kaiba agreed to give me the money. But I have to watch Mokuba for a week, straight! I don't know how I'm going to be able to get through this without Joey finding out!" Serenity walked over to Mai's car, and got in it. Mai drove off, but still talked to Serenity.  
  
"Well at least you could get the money, since you wouldn't accept mine. I'll try to distract Joey as long as I can."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Serenity asked her curiously.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean!" Mai gave a wink.  
  
Serenity blushed, and actually got what Mai meant. "Ummmm....I didn't need to hear that...." She gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Chill out, I'm kidding!" Mai laughed.  
  
Serenity was still blushing. "Well it's not like you guys haven't been there, done that."  
  
Now it was Mai's turn to blush. "So I guess you have to ask the people at the funeral pallor to preserve your mother's body for the rest of the week?" Mai said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I have to. The problem is that Joey is going to want to know why we have to postpone mom's funeral for so long. And I can't tell him I'm gunna be at the Kaiba Mansion this whole week watching Mokuba!"  
  
"Well I guess you're gunna need a ride everyday. You want me to give you them, so you don't have to walk?" Mai asked her.  
  
She nodded. "That would be great. Thanks Mai."   
  
"You know, since you're going to be at the mansion for a week....This gives you a chance to be with Kaiba. Maybe things will heat up between you two, if ya know what I mean!" Mai nudged her.  
  
"Mai!" Serenity blushed 25 shades of red. However she couldn't stop thinking. _'Tomorrow is my first day...I hope everything goes okay....I really hope I don't mess up....because if I do, I'll be in deeper shit then I already am in.'  
  
_---------------------------------------------  
  
Darkhope: Alright chapter 4 is done! So what did ya think? Serenity watching Mokuba? Gee, Kaiba is such a bastard to her. Well anyway, tell me what ya think in your review!!!!! 


	5. Day 1 Of Hell

Darkhope: I am so sorry for that extremely long wait! What has it been like, 3 months? Or more? It's because I lost interest in fanfiction. Not Yu-Gi-Oh! but fanfiction in general. And also my most popular stories were removed so I was really depressed. However, I have the sudden urge to write, right now! And also, September 11th just passed by once again. But anyway, thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I don't own YGO and I'll start this chapter now! I hope it was well worth the wait.... which it probably won't be (sighs)  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Day 1 Of Hell  
  
It was night time, about 11:30 to be exact. Serenity was in bed thinking. She was really tired and needed rest, but it was hard for her to fall asleep. All She was thinking about was the job Kaiba gave her.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
_"I'll give you the money if you work for it, Wheeler."  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba. I really appreciate this."  
  
"Hmph. What ever."_  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
She then smiled. 'I can finally earn some money... Helping Mokuba around the Kaiba Mansion shouldn't be THAT hard. And it's only for a week!'  
  
Serenity was so glad that Mai would drive her to and from the Kaiba mansion so she didn't have to walk, and have Joey catch her. That was her biggest fear. 'How the heck am I going to explain all of this to Joey!? He'll ask me where I got all the money from, and a lot of other stuff too! Oh why does this have to happen to me?!'  
  
She decided to call it a night, and get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day for her.  
  
--------------The following Morning. 7:00 A.M.----------------  
  
Serenity was sleeping peacefully, until a gentle ringing sound awoke her. The sound was the phone. She woke up with a start and almost fell out of bed. 'Who could be calling this early?' She was a little mad at first, because she was having a wonderful dream.  
  
::Serenity's Dream::  
  
Serenity was at her first day of work at the Kaiba Mansion. She was helping Mokuba get around the Mansion, when she spotted a certain CEO leaning against the kitchen wall.  
  
"So are we gunna play some video games, Serenity?" Mokuba asked her very excited.  
  
"Oh of course!" She replied, but didn't look at him. All she stared at was Seto Kabia. "Um, Mokuba? I'll meet you in the living room, alright?"  
  
Mokuba agreed and ran into the living room to set up the PS2.(Play Station 2)  
  
She watched him leave, then turned back to Kaiba. Kaiba smiled at her and pointed a finger at her, telling her to follow him into his room. She blushed, as she followed. In his room they both sat on his bed, just staring into each other's eyes. She loved his eyes. However, most of the time they just look as cold as ice. She decided they needed some warmth in them.  
  
"I love you, Serenity."  
  
She blushed again, and repeated the words he said. "I love you too, Seto."  
  
With that they both leaned in and-  
  
::End Serenity's Dream::  
  
-And then she woke up.  
  
'Damn.... Who would have the nerve to interrupt my dream!?!?'  
  
Serenity sighed and decided the phone wouldn't answer itself. She got up from her bed, and went over to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Serenity. It's Me, Mai."  
  
'Mai? Why would she call this early? Maybe something happened?!' Serenity thought, very worried.  
  
"Hey Mai! Umm, why are you calling so early? Did something happen?"  
  
Mai could tell Serenity was very concerned. "Well Matthew came down with a fever last night, so he's staying home from school. I have to take him to the doctor, so I just called to tell you I'll be a little late picking you up to take you to Kaiba's."  
  
Serenity thought for a moment. Matthew sick? That wasn't good. She couldn't chance being late on the first day! But she was pretty sure Kaiba would understand. I mean, he knows more then anyone that Joey would be super pissed if he found out about the job. Serenity wondered why Mai couldn't just bring her to Kaiba's and THEN take Matthew to the doctors. However, she knew that Mai's kid would have to come first. Maybe his fever is to high. "Aww... I hope he feels better. I'm sure Kaiba would understand why I'm late. It's no big deal. Even if he yells at me, I know Mokuba will stick up for me."  
  
Mai chuckled on the other line. "Yeah, Mokuba will ALWAYS stick up for you. Listen, I want you to know that I wanted to take you to Kaiba's first. But, Matthew's fever is way to high, and he's complaining. So I have to take him to the doctors first."  
  
"Really? How high?"  
  
"103.4..."  
  
Serenity gasped. "That's high! Alright Mai, I understand. Like I said, I'm sure Kaiba would understand. I mean my mother passed away, and my nephew is sick!"  
  
"Hmm, well do you really think that cold-hearted bastard would understand, Serenity? I mean really... The guy is as cold as ice. He's so distant."  
  
"Yes I do. People can change. He deserves a chance. Everyone does. Just like you did, Mai."  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Joey told me that you were once distant from everyone. You were a loner and didn't care for anyone but yourself, and never wanted any friends. Sounded like you were cold-hearted too."  
  
Mai was surprised Serenity knew about all of that. She was pretty angry Joey thought about her that way. As in cold, mean, and distant. 'I'll kill him.'  
  
"I guess you have a point there, Seren."  
  
"Yeah. So I'm going to give Kaiba a chance to chance, too."  
  
"Okay then. Listen, I better go now because it's really early and Matthew is complaining for more tissues."  
  
Serenity could hear Matt in the backround screaming from the other room. _'Mom!!!! I need more tissues!!!!'  
_  
'Same old Matt.' She thought and giggled at the same time. "Alright, Mai. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, hun. And thanks for understanding."  
  
"No problem. You didn't even have to drive me everyday. Thank you, Mai. I owe you big time."  
  
"Nah, it's fine. I'm glad to help. I mean, we ARE family."  
  
Serenity smiled at that comment. "Yeah... We are."  
  
"Alright, bye Serenity."  
  
"Bye, Mai."  
  
With that, she hung up the phone.  
  
'Okay, I guess I have some time to get ready.' She sighed and got dressed. Serenity changed from her pink P.Js into the Kaiba Corp. uniform she had received yesterday. She thought for a moment. 'I wonder if today will be like what happened in my dream?' She blushed furiously at the thought.  
  
---------At The Wheeler's----------  
  
Mai was feeding Kenji at the dining room table, and Kenji was pretty much spitting the food all out.  
  
"Kenji. How many times do I have to tell you. You have to eat!" Mai told her youngest son.  
  
"I'm na hungry!" He replied.  
  
"I don't care if your not hungry! You have to eat! End of discussion! Now, open you mouth and swallow the food." Mai picked up a spoonful of oatmeal and tried to stuff it in his mouth, but Kenji simply refused.  
  
"I dun wanna!"  
  
"Stop it right now."  
  
"Hmph.."

'Jeez, this is one thing he DIDN'T get from Joey. The ablity to not want to eat.' Mai sighed. "That's it." She stuffed the spoon full in his mouth.  
  
Kenji made a disgusted face, but swallowed the oatmeal anyway.  
  
Mai sighed, just as Matt came into the dining room. "Mom.... Are we going yet?" He asked with a stuffy nose.  
  
"Yes, dear. Just as soon as I'm done feeding Kenji, we will go." She replied, stuffing another spoonfull into Kenji's mouth.  
  
He sniffed. "Okay..."  
  
"I'M DONE!" Kenji screamed in a squeaky voice. A/N: You know how little 2-year-olds scream?  
  
She sighed again. "Alright, but when you're hungry later, don't complain you want a snack!"  
  
"Kay!" he smiled sweetly.  
  
Mai just shook her head. "Matthew, I have to take Kenji to Yugi and Tea's house so they can watch him while we're at the doctor's-"  
  
"Ya dun' hafta, Mai." Joey stood right beside doorway to the dining room. "I'll stay home today."  
  
"What do you mean, Joey? You have work."  
  
"Well I'm taking off today. My boss I get a day off dis' week."  
  
Mai looked nervous. 'Oh god. I hope I don't blab to him about Serenity! I hope he doesn't catch her...'  
  
"So go. Take Matt ta da' docta's. I'll watch Kenji." With that, Joey walked over to Kenji and picked him up. Joey spotted the unfinished oatmeal. "He ain't finishin' dis?"  
  
"No." Mai replied.  
  
"Sweet." Joey grabbed a spoonful and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"After I take Matt, I have to go pick up your sister and take her somewhere, okay? So I won't be home right away."  
  
Joey looked up at her. "Where?"  
  
"The Kaiba Mansion." Mai soon realized what she just said and covered her mouth.  
  
Joey started to choke on the oatmeal. "THE WHAT?!?!"  
  
Mai gave a nervous laugh. "Did I say that? I meant, The Fire Mansion! Yeah that's it! Fire Mansion!"  
  
"Fire Mansion?" Joey raised an eyebrow. "What da hell is dat?"  
  
"It's a place where you learn all about how dangerous a fire could be!"  
  
"I dink my sista' knows about all dat already, Mai."  
  
Mai just rolled her eyes, and walked out the door with Matt. A/N: Yeah, Mai just took Matt to the doctor and so on...  
  
--------Outside Serenity's Apartment---------  
  
A beep was heard from outside, Serenity rushed out the door to meet Mai.  
  
She got in the car and quickly shut the door so Mai could take off fast. "I thought you would never come!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, hun. I tried to get here as soon as I could!" Mai replied.  
  
"No, no! It's fine! So how was the doctor's?" Serenity asked turning back to see Matt in the back seat of the car.  
  
"Crowed." Mai said dryly.  
  
Serenity let out a small giggle. "Well Matt? What kind of medicine do you have to take?"  
  
"I dunno. Some gross stuff." He made a disgusted face.  
  
Serenity, once again, let out a giggle. "Well that's the price you pay for being sick, even if it's not your fault. Hey Mai? Kenji isn't home alone, is he?"  
  
"Of course not! Joey's watching him. I WAS going to leave him with Yugi and Tea, but Joey decided to take a day off from work today. I still say he should have went."  
  
"Well, his kid does have a really high fever, Mai."  
  
"That's true, but he knows that I'm gunna be home all day."  
  
Serenity was just afraid that Joey would catch her if he was home. Now she had to be extra careful. She sighed. 'This was going to be a _long_ day.'  
  
----------At The Kaiba Mansion-----------  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE HER?!" The youngest Kaiba brother screamed at his older one in shock. "SETO!"  
  
"Please Mokuba. Like I told you, she is a Wheeler. I hate all-"  
  
"You hate all Wheelers." Mokuba replied disgustedly and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you giving me an attitude?"  
  
"Are you giving me an attitude." Mokuba mocked him.  
  
"CUT IT OUT!"  
  
"CUT IT OUT!"  
  
"I mean it, Mokuba." Kaiba was serious, but Mokuba couldn't care less.  
  
"I mean it, Mokuba." Mokuba stuck his tounge out at his older brother.

"THAT'S IT-"  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba?" One of Kaiba's secretaries interrupted him.  
  
"What is it!?"  
  
"Miss. Serenity Wheeler is here."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Well why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"Well here she is." The secretary bowed and left, as Serenity entered the room.  
  
"Wheeler." He said as coldly as ever.  
  
"Hi Kaiba." She glared at him. "Hey Mokuba!"  
  
"Serenity!!!" Mokuba yelled in excitement. "We are going to have so much fun today!"  
  
"I sure hope so." She laughed and smiled.  
  
"You're late, Wheeler."  
  
"Well if you must know, there is a good reason why I'm late."  
  
"What might that be?" He grinned. "Your dog brother didn't catch you, did he?"  
  
Serenity fumed. "MY BROTHER IS **NOT** A DOG! AND IT'S REALLY NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHY I WAS LATE!"  
  
"You amuse me, Wheeler."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I HAVE A NAME! USE IT FOR ONCE!"  
  
"Maybe I don't want to."  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SO-"  
  
"So- what?"  
  
"SO ANNOYING!"  
  
"Cause it's fun."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Serenity was about to slap him when little Mokuba interrupted the fight. "Hey Serenity? Could we go get some ice ream?"  
  
"Sure. Let's _get out_ of this mansion."  
  
Kaiba just gave a "hn" and walked away. But before he left, he muttered something. "Take care of my brother, Wheeler. If any harm comes to him, you're dead. Got that?"  
  
Serenity nodded.  
  
"Good." He took one good last glace at the beautiful women that was standing in front of him. 'Maybe this won't be a bad week after all. I might even fall in love with her. But, wait! SHE'S A WHEELER!'  
  
"Okay, Mokuba. Now that he's gone, we can leave and get some ice cream now."  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
Serenity and Mokuba then left the Kaiba mansion. They spent most of the day out. A couple of times, Mokuba was on the verge of falling, but luckily Serenity was there to help him and hold him up. It was clear he was not use to the crutches yet.  
  
After spending the whole day out having fun, Serenity and Mokuba returned to the Mansion. However, there was a crowd around the Mansion, and smoke surrounded the whole area.  
  
"What's going on Serenity!?" Mokuba asked her very worried.  
  
She observed the crowd. She listened to the conversations people were having, and looked at all the smoke. It was suddenly very hot. Smoke, a big crowd, the area being extremely hot, that could only mean one thing.  
  
"THE MANSION IS ON FIRE!!!!!!"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Darkhope: OH NO A FIRE! Yeah so was that worth the wait? Probably not since I ended it in a cliffie... --' But it won't be long until the next update if you review! (wink) Cause I have everything planned out for the next chapter. It won't take 3 months to update... Hopefully that will never happen again... Anyway, Next Chapter: _Fire In The Kaiba Mansion!  
  
_REVIEW!  
  
Oh and also, if you guys want to see Kenji, I drew a pic of him, Joey, and Mai. My friend Michelle (Starwolf4) colored it for me and did a GREAT job. And go read her story! It's a Joey/Mai! (great for any Joey/Mai fan trust me, you guys should know I'm obsessed with that pairing.) Here's the link for the drawing:  
  
h t t p : w w w . m e d i a m i n e r . o r g / f a n a r t / v i e w . p h p / 1 6 8 5 6 9  
  
Without spaces of course!!!! Make sure to get of those. This link is also on my BIO, so if you have trouble here, then look for it on my BIO. On the website, you can click on the drawing and it will be a bigger size. Duh. Lol.


	6. Fire In The Kaiba Mansion!

Darkhope: Yay it hasn't been 3 months since my last update! Whoo hoo! I'm so happy. Lol. Then again it has been awhile. heh... I had everything in this chapter planned out but I was just to lazy to type it. But now here I am! Anyhoo, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And here's Chapter 6! 

A Few Replies:

**StarWolf4**: Well if it isn't my good ol' buddy StarWolf. Isn't there something you should be doing since I updated!? (smack) xDDD I'm just playing. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter! Talk to ya online! (smile)

**Yuki's Tears**: Haha There is hope! Don't worry, I don't plan on killing off this story. Lol Thanks for your review!

**setoxserenity-4ever**: Well not really but sorta. Well you'll see. Maybe not in this chapter, but Serenity will be taking care of Kaiba somehow.

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge**: FIRE! (hides too)

**Mistress Luna**: Lol, sorry. But wait no more! The chapter is here! Yay! xD

**Mystical Pools of Serenity**: It's here! Have know fear! Lol.

**TheFemaleVersionofSetoKiaba**: I stopped. (sweat drops) Sorry! Lol. But don't worry! I updated!

**Cheese**: Ah, hello my friend! Thanks Lol. Michelle did a GREAT job on coloring. (smile)

**Aa Miw-sher Mutnodjet Kiya**: An 'X' wow... That's messed up. Lol. Just go to my mediaminer account, (the web is on my bio) and look for the pic there. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Libra 09**: Ugh I HATE school. It's on the top of my shit list. Lol. Thanks!

To everyone else: Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Fire In The Kaiba Mansion!

_"THE KAIBA MANSION IS ON FIRE! HELP!!!!"_

Serenity heard screams everywhere. Everywhere she turned, she saw people running down streets, and screaming bloody murder. She also saw people trying to calm down, but the scene was so intense that they couldn't. She turned to Mokuba.

"WE HAVE TO FIND MY BROTHER!!!" The little Kaiba cried as tears started flowing down his cheeks. "HE COULD STILL BE INSIDE!"

_'Great just what I needed... I thought things couldn't get any worse! Now Joey will find out for sure! I can see it now... on the news... "Kaiba Mansion falls down to the ground in flames. Miss Serenity Wheeler as wit ness." UGH! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!' She thought to herself. 'All I wanted was a nice day with Mokuba... but instead I get a snobby CEO who yells at me, Mokuba having a panic attack, and the blasted mansion on fire!'_

"SERENITY!!??! HELLO!??!"

"HUH!? Oh my god! I'm sorry Mokuba! I just... spaced out for a little bit!" She looked rather nervous.

"THAT'S NICE BUT WE HAVE TO FIND SETO!!!"

"Oh that's right!" Serenity nodded with a bit of determination on her face. "Mokuba, you stay here. It's way to dangerous for you to be going over there."

"But it's my home! I live there! And I-"

"Mokuba... listen... I'm sorry, but my job was to watch you and take care of you. I can't let you get hurt. If your brother find out I let you go near the fire, he'll fire me for sure. And then I won't have the money for my mother's funeral."

Mokuba understood that, but he really wanted to find his brother. However, what Serenity said made sense. Perfect sense. If his own mother was alive, she would probably have not let him go near the fire either. He also knew if anything were to almost hit it that was crashing to the ground, he would not be able to get away in time because of his bad leg. "Okay, Serenity.... but please be careful."

She nodded. "Don't worry about a thing, Mokuba." With that said, she raced towards the scene. She reached the crowed of people and tried to get through. She seceded in most of it, however when she reached the mansion, a police officer stopped her.

"Miss I'm sorry.. But I can not allow you to go any further."

"But I have to! If I don't find Kaiba-"

"We are doing our best to find Mr. Kaiba."

"And what you can't let one more person help you find him!?"

"I'm sorry. What is your relationship with Mr. Kaiba? Maybe there is an exception."

"Our relationship? What's it to yo-" She stopped and thought for a second. If she were to tell him that they were more then friends, there would be a good chance that he would let her pass.

"Well?" The police officer said becoming impatient.

"I'm his.... girlfriend." Serenity stated as a smirk appeared on her lips. "Yes that's what I am. Seto Kaiba's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? I don't remember hearing that Seto Kaiba had a girlfriend. That would be big news. How do I know your not lying to me? Hmm?"

Serenity sweat dropped as she thought of some sort o excuse. _'Oh man , oh man , oh man! How do I get out of this one!? Think Serenity. Think.'_

"Well... Why would I be hear if I wasn't?"

"We see a great deal of women around here trying to get Seto Kaiba to be their girlfriend. Nice Try."

_'OH NO! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! Oh man Serenity that was LAME.'_ She panicked until she heard the voice of someone. A certain cold hearted someone.   
"Wheeler."

This made Serenity and the police officer turn around in shock. There he was, in the flesh, with burns all over him, the one and only Seto Kaiba.

"MR.KAIBA! YOU'RE OKAY! Thank the heavens!" He screamed out.

"You can go now. I have some unfinished business with this women."

"Kaiba..." Serenity said in a low voice that was filled with deep concern. He was covered in ashes and his face was burnt to crisp. Then again that did not change the fact that he was hott. Yep he was still the sexy beast that he always was.

"Wheeler. Where's Mokuba!?"

"I told to stay back! He can't go near the fire! It's to dangerous! And you should agree!"

"Hmph. I guess. Look, the fire fighters will put out the fire. Lets go."

"Go where?"

"Somewhere.... somewhere..... I'll figure it out." He began to walk the opposite direction of where the Mansion once stood.

Serenity followed him right away. She knew he didn't know where he was going, but she took advantage of this opportunity of walking side by side with him. As they walked, Serenity couldn't help but feel the urge of asking him questions. Oh yes, question, after question, after question. But she decided some of those questions should wait. So she asked him the _important_ ones first.

"Is your face okay?"

"Hmph." Was all he said.

"Well hey I was just asking. You don't have to be a jerk about it."

"Bitch."

"Hmph! That's no way to talk to a lady!"

"What ever, Wheeler."

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I have A GOD DAMN NAME!"

"Just keep walking a shut up." He replied with his voice tone as cold as ice.

They kept walking, and for a little while it was quiet. But Serenity still wanted to ask him questions.

"Kaiba?" She asked as they kept walking down the sidewalk. Kaiba didn't look at her, however she looked directly up at him. "You need a place to stay don't you?"

"That's non of your business."

"Well if you need a place to stay, the Mokuba does too. And I'm suppose to be watching him, remember? It's my job. Therefore, that makes it MY business. So don't give me that crap!"

"Oh wow, she cursed. That's a first. Oh and that rhymed too." He said with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny Kaiba. Your such a comedian." She replied rolling her eyes. "Listen, I KNOW you need a place to stay. So don't hide it from me."

"Alright fine. But what's it to you? You have a place where me and Mokuba can stay? If not then just shut up right now."

"You really are a cranky man. Come on, can't you loosen up? But about the place... My apartment is way to small for you, me, and Mokuba. However, my brother has a pretty big house. He could probably fit us in there for a few days while the mansion gets re-built. We can stay there until you find another place to."

"Me live in the mutt's house? I don't think so. No way."

"He's not a mutt!"

"Aren't you in a fight?" He looked at her directly for the first time from when they started walking.

Serenity gave him a glare. "Please don't remind me."

"Then why would you stay with him if you hate him?"

"First off, I **DO NOT** hate him. He's my brother, and I love him. And one silly fight will never stop from loving him. I know he feels the same way about this too. And I know he would let me stay if I had no where else to go. And If we're lucky, I can talk him into letting you and Mokuba stay."

"That was a very nice speech, Wheeler." He said looking bored. "But me and the mutt never got along. And I know he doesn't want his son's near me. And don't even say he wouldn't care! Cause I know he would! And-"

"And it's not like you have to talk to him." She interrupted him "You'll have me! And Mokuba too! Come on. Please?"

"I still don't like it."

"So then I can ask him?"

"Fine. But only because I'm...." He couldn't say it. Seto Kaiba could not say he was desperate. No way. That was out of the question. But Serenity knew he was all along. He wasn't just desperate for a new home. He was desperate for a friend. He needed one. She smiled to herself and kept walking.

-------------------------------------

As soon as they reached the end of the street, a tiny, black-haired boy ran up to them. Er.. well sorta ran. It was more like limped because of his leg.

"SETO!!!!!!!!"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled back and smiled at his younger brother.

Mokuba ran over and hugged him. "Oh Seto. I was so scared you were hurt." Just then, he realized that his older brother's face was burnt.

"SETO! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"I was in the mansion, Mokuba. I'll tell you some other time Okay!?" He said as he looked at Serenity. It was clear he didn't want Serenity to hear the story.

Mokuba nodded. "Okay but you better tell as soon as we get to... uh? Where are we going?" He asked as he felt kind of stupid.

"Well Kaiba?" Serenity smirked at him.

"Her brother's house."

"Joey!? Really!? COOL!" He said happily until he received a glare from his older brother. "I mean... okay..."

Serenity smiled. 'I knew he would be happy.' She chuckled to herself.

"You do realize we have to walk there, right? My limo was in flames along with the mansion."

Serenity and Mokuba stared at him in shock. "WHAT?!?!"

"BUT SETO!? HOW!? WHAT CAUSED THE FIRE ANYWAY!?" Mokuba looked frightened but was waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, Mokuba."

Serenity sighed. "Well this will take awhile. And it's really late too. It's 10:00 pm. By the time we get there... it's probably going to be like... 11!"

"Well at least we get to go! I can't wait!"

"Why Mokuba?" Serenity giggled.

"I haven't seen Joey in so long! Mai too! And...uhh... Serenity?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I hold Kenji!? Please!?" He asked with the biggest smile on his face.

Serenity laughed as Kaiba rolled his eyes. He never really liked kids. Mokuba on the other hand, loved them.

"I guess so. I'm sure Mai wouldn't care. I dunno about Joey since your Seto's little brother. But I think he likes you. Well... definitely more then he likes Seto... So yeah!"

"AWESOME! I was those pictures of him in your bag. Heh I kinda looked through it."

"MOKUBA!" Serenity cried. "That's my personal-"

"I know I know! But I couldn't resist! Kenji is so cute and I love kids! So what are we waitin for!? Lets go!"

"I've been gone." They heard a distant voice ahead. Mokuba and Serenity saw that Kaiba was already about 10 feet away from them.

"Lets go! It's already dark!"

"Yes master." Serenity rolled her eyes as she ran to catch up with Kaiba.

"Coming big brother!" Mokuba followed Serenity.

They were then on their way to The Wheeler's house.

----------------------11:59 PM At The Wheeler's house-------------------------- (A/N: Yes it took them that long to get there. Lol. Hey they walked!)

The house was quiet, as everyone was asleep. Mostly because Matt was sick so he needed to sleep, and Kenji was still a baby so obviously he need to sleep. Joey and Mai were asleep in their bedroom upstairs. Then a gentel knocking was heard from downstairs on the main floor. Mai heard it but she didn't want to go downstairs and answer the door.

_'Who's here at this hour?'_

She kicked Joey to get him to wake up. "Hey Joey. Wake up and go get the door." She order as she was still half asleep. Joey didn't move though. He just laid their asleep, not caring what his wife said. Mai then opened her eyes fully as she heard the doorbell ring this time.

"Joey! Get up! Answer it!" She commanded as she shook him to try to wake him up.

Joey turned over in his sleep and mumbled. "Why don't you?"

She looked at him. "Cause I said so."

His eyelids were still shut and not moving. Mai was getting impatient. "Fine! Be a lazy bum!" With that, she got up, put on her purple robe, and went downstairs.

-----------------Outside The House------------------

Serenity rang the doorbell again. "I hope I didn't wake them."

"What do you think? It's 12 midnight now!"

"Calm down, Seto." Mokuba told his brother.

"Hmph."

Mokuba stared at him for awhile until he saw a shadow inside the house. "Hey! Someone's coming!"

_'Please let it be Mai....'_ Serenity prayed and hoped to herself.

Then Mai opened the door, and what she saw, left her in complete shock. She saw a tired looking Serenity, a burnt up Kaiba, and a perky Mokuba. What the hell?

"Mai! Thank goodness you answered!" Serenity ran over and hugged her.   
"Serenity? I um- what are you doing here so late? And with...THEM?" She asked referring to the Kaiba brothers.

"Hi Mai!" Mokuba limped over to her.

"Hey kid, I haven't seen you in so long. You sure have grown." She smiled at him.

He returned the smile. "Yeah I guess I have! Umm.. I guess you want to know why we're here...."

"Wait.. don't tell me. The Kaiba Mansion burnt down and you need a place to stay."

"Yeah... how did you know?" Serenity asked her curiously.

"I saw it on the news. And I knew you would be there so I figured you guys would need a place to stay. What a coincidence that Seto Kaiba is here too." She smirked.

Serenity blushed. _'Where is she going with this?!'_

Kaiba just gave her a 'hmph'.

Then they heard footsteps approaching from the steps. "Aye' Mai! Who's dere?"

Serenity panicked._ 'Oh no! Not now!!! Why does he show up now!? Why couldn't he show up when we were all in our rooms!? Maybe then he wouldn't know I was hanging out at the Kaiba mansion! Well... it was for a good cause... but still! No no no!!! This can't be happening! He's already pissed off at me as it is! Now what's he gunna say to me when he sees Kaiba!?'_

"Mai!"

Mai sighed. "Yeah, Joey. It's okay, honey I got the door! You can go back to sleep!"

Serenity could tell Mai was trying to get Joey to go back upstairs so he wouldn't see her with Kaiba. "Thanks Mai." She whispered.

"I don't know if this is gunna work..." Mai replied.

"Yeah, well I wanna see who it is! It's my house too ya know!" Joey then came down the stairs and reached the living room. He then approached the door and just stopped in his tracks. He had a blank star on his face, and it was like there was no life in him.

Mai walked over to him and looked him straight in the eye. "Joey? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Serenity looked at her brother in concern. "I'm sorry, Joey..."

Joey regained his 'life' back and then began to lose what sanity he had left from when he saw Serenity last. However it was different last time. He saw her WITHOUT company. Now his enemy was right at own doorstep. But how?

**"WHAT DA HELL IS HE DOING HERE!?!?"**

---------------------------------------

Darkhope: End! Phew.... Lol. Sorry to leave it there. I had a lot more I wanted to add but then it wouldn't make sense! The chapter titled is 'Fire In The Kaiba Mansion!' So I should have left it off right after the fire, but nope! I kept going for all you people! (smile) I have a lot of plans for the next chapter, don't worry. It won't be to long... I hope.   
It depends on whether I'm lazy or not. (sweat drops) hehe yeah... But you know what will make me update faster? REVIEW! That will! So yeah! see ya later!

(holds out hat) Reviews?


	7. In The Night

Darkhope: Yes yes I know! I'm late with this fic... AGAIN! Sorry! I know I promised I would update sooner then 3 months but I got REALLY lazy with THIS fic! But now I have started writing again! Lol. Well not much else to say, so I'll just start the chapter... Oh yeah and once again, sorry it took kinda long... heh...

I DONT OWN YU-GI-OH! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! yay I reached **OVER** 100 already!

**Blue-Eyes White Knight: **XD thanks. You shall see what happens now!

**kaiba's run-away-bride: **Lol. That chat was so messed up. OMG THE ORANGE JUICE! XDDD. Thanks for reviewing!

**LoveoftheStoriesAnime:**Yo! Yeah Joey is very PO-ed. XD thanks so much for the review! Ahh you updated your fic as well! (cheer cheer)

**YukisTears: **Yeah he could but wouldn't you rather him spend the night with Serenity? (wink)

**Coffe-time: **Aww thanks! lol. Yeah wouldn't we all wanna live in that thing? XD ooo should I make you the bad one! (evil smirk) Thanks again!

**SetoXSerenity-4ever: **(points) It's you! You updated 'nine years'! Very good! (smile) Ah the fire will be explained eventually? XD idk when I'll put why in there. The idea just randomly poped in my mind. Thanks!

**Kaibagurl: **Uh thanks? Lol. I'm flattered. (smile)

**Shizuka Kaiba: **Nah no lemons. Don't worry. Maybe like mentions of SOMETHINGS (mwhaha) but never an actual scene. Thanks for the review!

**StarWolf4: **You laughed? Oh how nice. XDD well I shall forgive ya pal!

**CP: **Yeah I was gunna upload my humor fics on there since alot of ppl liked them... but Ive been kinda lazy. Heh.

**Le Petit Chaperon Rouge: **I love your review thanks! Sorry I havent updated! Wait no more for here is your chapter!

**To Everyone Else: **Thank you all sooooo much! I love ya! XDD!

And I know people probably forgot what happened cause of my lack of updates. -.- Heres a recap: Serenity started working for Kaiba. The Mansion burned down. They needed a place to stay so they had to walk to Joey and Mai's house. Joey then finds Kaiba at his doorstep... Not a pretty sight at 12 midnight. And here I go!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 7: In The Night

Serenity Wheeler was in deep shit. Deeper shit then she had ever been in. She had hoped to keep working for Kaiba a secret, but it seems the plan backfired. It didn't even last a day!

**"SERENITY? WHAT THE FUCK IS KAIBA DOING HERE?"**

"Joey! Be quiet, it's 12 midnight for crying out loud! You'll wake everyone in the neighbor hood up!" Mai yelled at him. However, she couldn't really blame him. Having your enemy at your door step isn't a very pleasurable sight, especially at this time of night.

**"KEEP OUTTA DIS' MAI! REN HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" **He looked towards Serenity, as she tried to hide her face in her tender hands. Kaiba simply smirked at the scene. His ignorance began to grow, as his attitude became colder towards the Wheeler family.

"Enough of this, Wheeler. Why don't you explain to your brother why you asked me for a job." He referred back to Serenity as she just stood there not knowing what to say or do.

Joey's eyes widened, as Serenity felt more and more uncomfortable. _'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHY THE FUCK DID SETO HAVE TO BRING THAT UP? I guess Joey would have found out anyway... BUT STILL! Oh my god, my head fucking hurts, and life's a fucking bitch!' _(A/N: Sorry for all the swearing. Teehee. Hey she's mad!)

"YOU ASKED HIM FOR A JOB! ARE YOU INSANE? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TYPE OF GUY DIS JERK IS, REN!"

"Joey, I asked him to get money for mom's funeral! You weren't helping me, so I asked Kaiba!" She shouted as tears fell from her eyes, and down her cheeks.

"I would have gave ya money. She was my ma too."

"YEAH? WELL CAN YOU BLAME ME! YOU HATED HER SO MUCH I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! SO I HAD TO STAY AT THE KAIBA MANSION TO WATCH MOKUBA! WE WENT OUT FOR A LITTLE WHILE AND WHEN WE RETURNED THE MANSION WAS ON FIRE!"

"WELL THAT ISN'T MY PROBLEM IF THE GOD DAMN MANSION WAS ON FIRE!"

"WELL JOEY IT IS NOW... CAUSE WE NEED A PLACE TO STAY!"

"Hold on... how did ya get from your apartment to the Mansion? Surely you didn't walk..." Joey asked her, blinking a couple times. That's when Mai grew a crimson red. He looked back at her. He could see her face red, so he gave her a glare. "Mai..." He said through gridded teeth. "You knew about this whole thing didn't you?"

She nodded slowly. "Serenity wouldn't accept the money from me. I had to help somehow! So I'll admit that I was the one who gave her the rides to Kaiba's mansion."

"How could ya do that when ya knew I hated Kaiba's guts! I mean really, Mai! Your own husband!"

"Well you weren't helping, so I did!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IF I WASN'T GUNNA HELP OR NOT?"

"Cause you were in a bad mood! And when you get in bad moods you don't do anything!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" Serenity interfered with the couple's argument.

"Serenity that's not true! I'm always there for you!"

"Correction! You **USE **to always be there for me! Now I feel like we've grown apart! We're so distant from each other! I don't wanna live like this anymore..."

"LIKE WHAT! I'M THERE FOR YOU!"

"I know you're married and have kids now... But I don't want things to be different... I want my old big brother back." She held back a sob.

"I'm the same big brother you've always had... This just all started when ma was sick." He retorted a little softer, and with more ease.

"So your saying it's MOM'S fault?"

"I didn't say that..."

"WELL THEN WHAT?"

"I'M GETTING TO THAT!"

Kaiba and Mokuba watched them fight, and realized how lucky they were. In all the years of them together, they hardly fought. Kaiba was somewhat, surprised however. He had never seen Joey and Serenity fight. Ever. It amused him in away.

The siblings continued to argue. Frankly, Mai, Seto, and Mokuba had gotten tired of it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mai shouted at them. "Joey you should know better, especially since **YOUR** **SON** has a fever and needs sleep! And with your mouth you'll wake him up! So shut up!" Her anger then dropped, as she glanced at Serenity. "You, Kaiba, and Mokuba can stay."

Joey's bottom jaw literally dropped. **"WHAT?"**

"Be quiet! If Matthew wakes up I swear-"

"But Mai! Kaiba can't stay! He's my enemy!"

"Oh Joey shut with the 'He's my enemy' crap for just one night!" Mai yelled back at her husband.

Serenity then looked at her brother desperately. "Please Joey... let us stay..."

"I don't care if YOU stay. But Kaiba-"

"Please." She continued to plead.

Joey sweat dropped. His sisters pleads were getting to him. "Alright... fine..."

"THANK YOU!" She screamed as she hugged her brother tightly.

"Gee thanks a lot Joey!" Mokuba said as he also gave Joey a hug.

"Heh.. sure..." Joey blushed.

"Don't touch that dog, Mokuba. You don't know where he's been." Kaiba smirked as coldly as ever.

Joey gave him a death glare. "Look if ya gunna stay here then don't ya dare call me a dog! Got that?"

Kaiba had yet again smirked at the blonde's fatal attempts to get him to listen. "You amuse me, Wheeler."

This time Mai sent him a glare of her own. "Hey... watch it Kaiba. This is my house too and I can kick you out just as easily as Joey can."

"Hmph."

Mokuba then broke the fight up with a question. "So where do we sleep? I'll sleep on the couch if you want, it's so comfy." He smiled.

"Whateva..." Joey replied not looking at him.

"Yay! Hey Mai can I hold Kenji tomorrow? He's so cute!"

She smiled at the young boy. "I don't find that a problem. Of course you can."

Mokuba then walked into the living room and hopped on the couch. "GOODNIGHT GUYS!"

"Goodnight, Mokuba." They all replied.

Meanwhile Joey just gave Mai a glare.

She glanced back over at her husband. "Joey calm down... it's not like Mokuba's gunna kill our son."

"Still..."

Then Serenity decided to speak up before Joey and Mai could argue once again. "What about us, Mai?" She asked her sister-in-law somewhat cheerful.

"Well we have a guest room down the hall. It's right next to Kenji's room. Serenity, you and Kaiba can sleep in there-"

**"MAI ARE YOU NUTS! THERES ONLY ONE BED IN DERE AND I DON'T WANT EM' TOGETHER!" **Joey retorted, interrupting Mai once again.

"JOEY CALM DOWN! I'm sure we can trust them in that room alone! Right?" She turned and asked them a bit curious herself.

Serenity turned a deep scarlet, while Kaiba gave Mai a disgusted look. _'What the hell would they mean by "We can trust them, right?" that's sick. Hmm but maybe I will get somewhere with this Wheeler girl...heh heh... But what bothers me the most is that The Mutt got married and had kids before **I **did. That WASN'T suppose to happen. Grrr whatever, I don't care anymore. I just care about making Serenity mine.' _He smirked.

Joey grinned. "What are you smirking at Money-bags?"

Kaiba snapped out of his little thoughts. "Wouldn't YOU like to know, Mutt."

"You better not be thinking about my sista in any way!"

Serenity turned even redder, while Mai just giggled.

"Why would I?" He death glared Joey. "Forget it. Come on Serenity. Let's get some sleep." Kaiba said coldly. He then walked toward the guest room.

_'Did he just called my NAME and not "Wheeler"?' _Serenity asked herself. She then reluctantly, followed Kaiba. "Goodnight big brother, goodnight Mai."

"Goodnight Serenity." Mai replied with a smile.

"Night sis. And remember, don't you DARE let Kaiba touch you in any way. If he tries to do anything to you, just yell alright?"

"Don't worry Joey, I'll be fine."

"I just don't want-"

"I know. I love you big brother, see you tomorrow."

"Love ya, sis."

With all that said, everyone was settled in their rooms for the night.

**WITH SETO AND SERENITY**

As they stood in front of the only bed in the room, they wondered how exactly the sleeping arrangements would work out.

"I get the bed."

"Um no, Kaiba. It's **MY** brother's house, and I want the bed! He probably wouldn't want you sleeping on it anyway."

"I don't care, Wheeler. The Mutt gave us this room, which means that we can do what ever we want in it."

Serenity was now officially freaked out. What did he mean by do ANYTHING they wanted?

"Well the bed is big enough for two..." She sweat dropped and let out a nervous laugh, as a blush crept across her face.

He smirked. _'She wants me.'_

"Well, well, Wheeler. I see you're finally giving into your feelings towards me."

"Wha-WHAT? NO THAT'S NOT IT! I just suggested we share the bed! I mean obviously both of us need sleep... And surely we can't get it on the floor." She was now totally flustered all over. How dare he say that she had feelings for him! Though, whether it's true or not... he shouldn't say it.

"I'll think what I want- Wait... I don't think... **I KNOW.**" He smirked at his words.

"Ugh... when will you ever stop smirking? It's getting old."

"Think what you want."

"I WILL!" Okay... now she was pissed off. All she wanted to do was find a place to stay and sleep. Not argue over pointless subjects with Seto Kaiba.

"Well I'll share the bed with you. It's not like anything will HAPPEN." He grinned, as the young girl's eyes widened.

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Forget it. Your so slow. Sometimes your as stupid as your dumb ass brother."

"Joey isn't stupid! Geez he managed to pull up his grades and make it through collage and support his family! He even helped ME out! How can you say he's stupid!"

"He is and always will be a dirty mutt."

"Fuck off!"

"Ooo, nice girl Wheeler sweared again."

"Just shut up!"

"Make me."

"I WILL!"

"Really now? How?"

"Umm..."

"Exactly. I should make YOU shut up sometimes."

"Oh really now? I bet you can't, Kaiba!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Try me."

"Very well." He then moved closer to Serenity and didn't take his cold, ice blue eyes off of her.

"What-what are you doing? Stay away! Don't come any closer!" She shrieked.

But before she knew it, Kaiba put his arms around her waist and lowered his head finding himself kissing her deeply.

Her eyes widened, but then slowly got heavier as she closed them, and began to return the kiss.

After around 23 seconds of kissing, Serenity realized what she was doing and quickly pushed him away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"...You said I had to make you shut up."

Then Serenity saw some red on his cheeks. No way... Seto Kaiba actually blushing? The end of the world has come!

"Not like THAT..." _'I need to know why he kissed me! I mean since I'm related to Joey there has to be some other reason why he did it... cause he wouldn't wanna kiss a 'Wheeler' just for annoyance.'_

"Well too bad. Now lets go to bed before your dog brother wakes up. And- ...;" He stared at her coldly. "not a word to ANYONE about this."

"Uh...DUH! Like I want my brother finding out that you kissed me..."

"You kissed me back. Don't you dare deny it!"

Now she was stumped. He got her there.

"Just whatever! I'm sleeping now!" She walked over to the bed and laid down underneath the warm blankets, and rested her head on the soft pillows.

Kaiba, then did the same, only he couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so peaceful... Like an angel.

It stayed quite for a little until Kaiba decided to break the silence. "Are you mad?"

"Shhh... I'm trying to sleep." She told him in an annoyed tone.

"I don't care. I'm asking you a question."

"I'm more shocked then mad..."

"Really?" He smirked. Oh that smirk. It was like the devil's grin.

"Yes really." Still annoyed, Serenity couldn't help but turn over and face him. They were both lying in the bed, their faces only about an inch away fromm each other.

"What if I did it again?" He said, without a second thought, pulled Serenity closer to him and kissed her passionately.

Their kiss deepened as their affections towards each other grew and grew. They kept kissing for a long time.. and well... it sorta became 'out of hand'... (A/N: I'll leave that to all of you to think of what they are doing. -.-)

They seem to have made a little too much noise... Kenji's room was right next to theirs and well... Let's just say the little guy couldn't sleep with all that noise.

"...What is Auntie Serenity doing here?" He asked himself, knowing it was his aunt because of her voice. The young boy yawned and started to climb out of his crib. (A/N: Hey he's two, usually two year olds can start to climb out if they're smart. XD.)

He finally plopped down on the floor and made his way to his parents room, wondering what his aunt was doing...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darkhope: -...-' ahh done. Ohh whats Kenji gunna say to Joey and Mai? (evil laugh) I guess you'll have to find out next time! LOL. Please help me out and review. This time I really do promise I will try and update faster!


End file.
